LEGO X-Men: The Video Game Wikia
LEGO X-Men is a video game based on the X-Men franchise. It will be based on the films X-Men, X-Men 2: United, and X-Men: The Last Stand. There are 2 campaigns. There are 5 levels in each campaign, 5 from each movie. Each movie will contain 1 Vehicle level. The open worlds are New York City, Alberta Canada, and Genosha Island. The open worlds will feature a weather and time cycle. There will also be paid DLC 'featuring including 2 levels from ''X-Men: First Class, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and X-Men: Days of Future Past. '''Levels Prologue: X-Men Encounter Storyline: After Sabretooth ambushes Wolverine and Rogue, in an attempt to kidnap her, he soon witnesses the wrath of Cyclops and Storm. Playable Characters: Cyclops and Storm Location(s): Wolverine's Damaged Truck, Snowy Woods Enemies: Magneto Acolytes and Spiders Boss(es): Sabretooth (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: A Red Brick is located behind Wolverine's Truck. X-Men (X-Men Campaign) Level: Train Sabotage Storyline: At the train station, Wolverine convinces Rogue to stay with Xavier, but a fight ensues when Magneto aboards the train. Playable Characters: Wolverine (Leather Jacket) and Rogue (Green Hooded Coat) Location(s): The Train Enemies: Magneto Acolytes Boss(es): Magneto (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: In the movie, Magneto doesn't fight Wolverine and Rogue. Nor does he aboard the train with "Acolyte's". Level: Brotherhood Encounter Storyline: While Storm discusses with the Train Conductor about Rogue, she and Cyclops are soon encountered by Sabretooth and Toad, who both play part of the role in kidnapping Rogue. Playable Characters: Cyclops (Train Station) and Storm (Train Station) Location(s): Train Station Enemies: Magneto Acolytes Boss(es): Sabretooth (5 Hearts) and Toad (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Some characters have alternate costumes. Some can be unlocked throughout the campaigns, while others can be unlocked in the HUB World. Level: Magnetic Defense Storyline: Magneto soon spots the X-Men, who are coming to rescue Rogue, and foil all of his plotting. Now they must avoid his magnetic turrets, and the shield that guards it's perimeter, that is all being controlled by Magneto's magnetic abilities. Vehicles: X-Jet and Police Helicopter Location(s): Ellis Island Enemies: Magnetic Turrets Boss(es): Electric Shield Generator (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: In the movie, other than allies, Magneto doesn't have any magnetic defenses set up in The Statue of Liberty. Nor does the X-Men know that they've been spotted. Level: Mutants United Storyline: After the arrival of the X-Men, they are soon ambushed by Mystique (disguised as Wolverine) and Toad. Now they must fight their way to the top, and save Rogue. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean Grey Locations: The Statue of Liberty (Museum) Enemies: Magneto Acolytes Boss(es): Mystique (Wolverine Disguise) (5 Hearts) and Toad (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: The theme played in this level is also the Juggernauts and Crosses soundtrack from LEGO Marvel Superheroes. Level: Rogue Rescue Storyline: After battling Mystique and Toad, the X-Men make it to the top of The Statue of Liberty, only to be barged into medal straps by Magneto. Now Wolverine must break free of all the medal straps, have one final brawl with his half-brother "Sabretooth", and save Rogue from Magneto's mutation-inducing machine by destroying it before it's too late. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean Grey Locations: The Statue of Liberty (Top) Enemies: Magneto Acolyte's Boss(es): Sabretooth (5 Hearts) and Magneto (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: A Red Brick is located on top of the middle tip of The Statue of Liberty's crown. X-Men (Brotherhood Campaign) Level: A Surprise for the Senator Storyline: Mystique and Toad have been sent by Magneto to infiltrate the White House, and capture the Senator by sneaking into his helicopter. Playable Characters: Mystique and Toad Locations: The White House, Bell 222 Enemies: Security Guards/Snipers and Military Policemen Boss(es): Henry Gyrich (3 Hearts) and Helicopter Pilot (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: In this level, "Bell 222" is only part of the level and can be explored. However, in the next level "Bell 222" is playable. Level: It's Not Over Yet Storyline: Although Senator Kelly has now been captured by Mystique and Toad due to one of Magneto's experiments, they must now fly safely back to Genosha while avoiding the security that has locked on to their signal and is tracking them down. Vehicles: Bell 222 and VH-3D Sea King Locations: Pamunkey River, Genosha Island Enemies: Police Helicopters Boss(es): Marine One Bonus Fact: A Minikit is located in a portal door, on Genosha Island. Level: Station Security Storyline: Before Sabretooth and Toad can make it to the trains at the station, to help Magneto capture Rogue, they must first make it past the security at the station. Playable Characters: Sabretooth and Toad Locations: Train Station Enemies: Security Guards and Train Conductors Boss(es): Station Master (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: This level is kind of a spin off to the Brotherhood Encounter level. It just takes place a little before those events. Level: Liberty Defense Storyline: Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad have finally arrived at The Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island, but first Sabretooth and Toad must secure the island full of guards before they can scale the Statue of Liberty. Playable Characters: Sabretooth and Toad Vehicles: '''Police Boat '''Locations: Police Boats, Ellis Island Enemies: Police Officers (S.W.A.T.) and Police Helicopter (firing from above in the beginning of the level) Boss(es): Police Watercraft (4 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Although some vehicles may be side usable in non-vehicle '''levels, does not make it a '''vehicle level. Boats are only usable in non-vehicle levels and the HUB World. Level: Getting to the Top of Things Storyline: Now that the island has been secured, the Brotherhood must now scale the top of the Statue of Liberty with Rogue held captive while defending Magneto at all cost. Playable Characters: Magneto (lifting Rogue up in handcuffs), Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad Locations: The Statue of Liberty Enemies: Electric Security Devices Boss(es) Police Helicopter (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: "Magneto (lifting Rogue up in handcuffs)" is generally non-playable. It's not considered an alternate suit, and can only be playable in this level. X2: X-Men United (X-Men Campaign) Level: Meeting with an Old Friend Storyline: Professor X and Cyclops leave the school to go visit Magneto, and talk things out. But things shake up after a cerum forces Magneto to tell the anti-mutanist Colonel William Stryker about the mutants and Cerebro's location. Playable Characters: Professor X and Cyclops Locations: Magneto's Plastic Prison Enemies: Security Guards Boss(es): Lady Deathstrike (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: William Stryker was a covert operations specialist and military scientist. Known for his anti-mutants stance, he worked several decades to develop solutions to what he saw as the "mutant problem." Level: Mansion Attack Storyline: Stryker, along with his armed forces have just arrived at the X-Mansion to capture some of the school's mutants and locate the professor's mutant-tracking device cerebro. Now Wolverine and Colossus must invade the school, while Wolverine along with Bobby, Rogue, and John must find a way to the school's garage, find Cyclop's car, and escape to Boston. Playable Characters: Logan Howlett, Bobby Drake (Pyjamas), Rogue (Pyjamas), and John Allerdyce (Pyjamas) Locations: The X-Mansion Enemies: HYDRA Agents Bonus Fact: This is the first level to not feature a boss. Level: X-Flight Storyline: After a fire fight with Pyro, the X-Men are picked up by Storm and Jean Grey, but that doesn't mean that Stryker isn't willing to track mutants down if he has to. Vehicles: X-Jet and Military Helicopter Locations: '''Alkali Lake (Skies) '''Enemies: Quinjets Bonus Fact: This is the first vehicle level to not feature a boss. Level: X-Men United Storyline: The X-Men and the Brotherhood team up to infiltrate Stryker's Base to shut down his newly built Dark Cerebro, but Stryker's security has defensed around the Base. Playable Characters: Wolverine and Cyclops Locations: Adamantium Bonding Room Enemies: HYDRA Agents Boss(es): Lady Deathstrike (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: A Minikit is located in the middle water tub. Level: Water Plunge Storyline: After shutting down the Dark Cerebro, the X-Men must now free the captured students, and escape the Base, back to the X-Jet. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey (X2), Nightcrawler, and Jubilee (X2) Locations: Stryker's Base (Water Plunging), Stryker's Base (Landing Platform) Enemies: HYDRA Agents, HYDRA Agents (Unmasked), and HYDRA Agents (Unarmored) Bonus Fact: The water is more the boss of the level. X2: X-Men United (Brotherhood Campaign) Level: The Great Nightcrawler Storyline: After recovering from The Statue of Liberty, Mystique and Toad track down the mutant who was brainwashed to attempt an attack on the president. Playable Characters: Mystique and Toad Locations: Cathedral Enemies: Bats Boss(es): Nightcrawler (Red Suit) (10 Hearts) Bonus Fact: This was not shown in the movie. Level: The Main Source of The Brotherhood Storyline: After battling Nightcrawler, Mystique and Toad infiltrate Stryker's office to try to find Magneto and learn more about Stryker's plans. Playable Characters: Mystique and Toad Locations: Stryker's Office Enemies: HYDRA Agents and HYDRA Agents (Unarmored) Bonus Fact A Minikit can be found by hacking a certain number of computers. Level: Plastic Prison Escape Storyline: After finding Magneto's hostile location, Mystique helps Magneto break out of his plastic prison. Now they must escape the prison. Playable Characters: Magneto (Prison Suit) and Mystique Vehicles: Police Cars and Police Motorbikes Locations: Plastic Prison Cell, Prison, Prison Parking Lot Enemies: Security Guards, Police Officers, and Police Marksmen Bonus Fact: It is unknown whether Mystique was in the prison at anytime during the movie. Level: Dark Cerebro Shutdown Storyline: After infiltrating Stryker's Base on Alkali Lake, the Brotherhood (teamed up with the X-Men) must now find a way to Stryker's newly built Dark Cerebro and shut it down for good. Playable Characters: Magneto (Helmet 2.0), Mystique, Storm, Jean Grey (X2), and Nightcrawler Locations: Stryker's Base (Control Room), Dark Cerebro Chamber Enemies: HYDRA Agents, HYDRA Agents (Unmasked), and HYDRA Agents (Unarmored) Bosses: Jason Stryker (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Mystique can shape shift into certain characters depending on the location. Level: Stryker's Base Escape Storyline: After shutting down Stryker's Dark Cerebro, Magneto and Mystique must now find a way to escape the base. Playable Characters: Magneto (Helmet 2.0) and Mystique Locations: Stryker's Base, Stryker's Base (Landing Platform) Enemies: HYDRA Agents, HYDRA Agents (Unmasked), and HYDRA Agents (Unarmored) Bosses: William Stryker (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Although some vehicles can be seen in levels, it doesn't mean that they're always playable. X-Men: The Last Stand (X-Men Campaign) Level: Rise of Phoenix Storyline: Professor X has tracked down Jean to try to help her, but the Brotherhood has invaded. Playable Characters: Wolverine (Leather Jacket) and Storm (The Last Stand) Locations: Jean's House (Neighborhood), Jean's House Enemies: Magneto Acolytes Bosses: Juggernaut (5 Hearts) and Callisto (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Despite the title of the level, Jean is already Phoenix. Level: Magneto Confrontation Storyline: Wolverine and Storm have traveled to Magneto's stationed camp to find Jean. Playable Characters: Logan Howlett and Storm (The Last Stand) Locations: Brotherhood Camp Enemies: Omegas (Gunner) and Omegas (Bat) Bosses: Spike (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Storm didn't go with Wolverine to the forest to find Jean in the movie. Level: Oh, My Stars and Garters Storyline: After finding out Magneto's plans, the X-Men fly the border to Alcatraz Island to stop Magneto's evil plans. Vehicles: X-Jet and CH-47 Chinook Locations: San Francisco Skies, Golden Gate Bridge Enemies: Bridge Tops and Flying Medal Objects Bonus Fact: Bridge tops can be destroyed by firing at them in a Lego target. Level: The Battle of Alcatraz Storyline: After safely landing on Alcatraz Island, the X-Men assist the mutant cure army in the war. Playable Characters: Wolverine, Storm (The Last Stand), Colossus, Beast, Iceman/Iceman (Ultimate), Shadowcat, Angel, and Leech) Locations: Alcatraz Island (Battle Area) Enemies: The Omegas (Quill, Arclight, Psylocke, Avalanche, Anole, Glob Herman, Ash, Vanisher, Regenerate Guy) and Magneto Acolytes Boss(es): Juggernaut (5 Hearts), Callisto (5 Hearts), Pyro (5 Hearts), and Magneto (Helmet 2.0) (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: A Red Brick is located on a tower. Level: The Last Stand Storyline: After injecting Magneto with the mutant cure, Wolverine must now avoid the disintegrative waves of Dark Phoenix, and end her once and for all. Playable Characters: Wolverine (Battle Damaged) and Angel Locations: Alcatraz Island (Destructive) Enemies: Disintegrative Waves Boss(es): Dark Phoenix (15 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Only Wolverine can go in the disintegrative waves without being damaged. X-Men: The Last Stand (Brotherhood Campaign) Level: Brotherhood Rescue Storyline: Having heard that Mystique's been captured, Magneto and Pyro travel through the streets to meet up with the Omegas. Playable Characters: Magneto (Helmet 2.0) and Pyro Locations: The Streets Enemies: Police Officers, Military Policemen, and Police Marksmen Bonus Fact: This was an unused scene in the movie. Level: Sabotage Storyline: Having made it through the streets, Magneto must stop the Prison Truck, and rescue Mystique and other mutants that are being held hostage. Playable Characters: Magneto (Helmet 2.0) and Pyro Locations: Wasteland, Prison Truck Enemies: Security Guards and S.W.A.T. Bonus Fact: A Minikit is held in a cell that will have to be pulled down by 2 levers. Level: Multiple Mayhem Storyline: Having left the Brotherhood Camp, Multiple Man stays for guard. Playable Characters: Multiple Man and Powered Jump Omega Locations: Brotherhood Camp (Night) Enemies: Military Soldiers Bonus Fact: The Powered Jump Omega is just an extra playable character so that the co-op works. Level: Breaking the Bridge Storyline: Before Magneto can move the bridge to get to Alcatraz Island, he must move rid the lookout guards. Playable Characters: Magneto (Helmet 2.0) and Juggernaut Locations: Golden Gate Bridge (Lookout Sight) Enemies: Military Soldiers and Military Soldiers (Explosives) Bonus Fact: A Minikit is located around the surface of the water. Level: The Mutant Cure War Storyline: Having reached the Island, Magneto must battle the troops stationed on the Island before being able to reach the cure facility. Playable Characters: Magneto (Helmet 2.0), Pyro, and Juggernaut Locations: Alcatraz Island (Battle Area) Enemies: Military Soldiers and Military Soldiers (Explosives) Bonus Fact: This level would be the final for the Brotherhood Campaigns. DLC Levels X-Men: First Class Level: Hellfire Invasion Storyline: The Hellfire Club has tracked down Division X at the Covert Facility. Playable Characters: Mystique (First Class), Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Darwin, Alex Summers, and Sean Cassidy Locations: Covert Facility Enemies: Sebastian Shaw (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Raven Darkholme is Mystique (First Class)'s disquise. Level: Hellfire Missile Mayhem Storyline: The Hellfire Club force Armivolkoff to send Soviet missiles to Cuba. Professor X and the Division X have tracked them down in an attempt to stop Shaw's plans. Playable Characters: Professor X (Young), Moira MacTaggert, Magneto (Young), Mystique (First Class), Beast (Young), Havok, and Banshee Locations: Cuba Island, Aral Sea Enemies: Spiders Boss(es): Azazel (5 Hearts), Riptide (5 Hearts), Angel Salvadore (5 Hearts), and Sebastian Shaw (Aral Sea) (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Red Bricks and Minikits are not findable in DLC levels. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Level: Convincing Your Dukes Storyline: Wolverine and John Wrath enter the workout room to try to convince The Blob to tell them where Victor is heading. Playable Characters: Logan Howlett and John Wrath Locations: Workout Room, Boxing Ring Boss(es): The Blob (5 Hearts) Bonus Fact: There is a similar level to this in LEGO Marvel Superheroes called "Put up your Dukes", where The Blob is also the boss in a similar location. Level: Weapon XI Storyline: Gambit has brought Wolverine to the Three Mile Island to finish off Victor, and Stryker's plans. Stryker eventually releases Weapon XI, to end Wolverine after releasing the captured mutants. Playable Characters: Logan Howlett, Victor Creed, Kayla Silverfox, Cyclops (X-Men Origins), Emma Silverfox, Toad (X-Men Origins), and Gambit Locations: Three Mile Island Enemies: HYDRA Agents Boss(es): Weapon XI (15 Hearts) and William Stryker (X-Men Origins) (3 Hearts) Bonus Fact: Weapon XI is Deadpool 1.0 (from the movie's POV). X-Men: Days of Future Past Level: Mutant Defense Storyline: While Shadowcat is using her abilities to keep Wolverine in the past, her mutant team sets up a blockade around the Temple. Playable Characters: Bishop, Storm (DOFP), Magneto (DOFP), Warpath, Blink, Colossus, Sunspot, and Iceman (DOFP) Locations: China Temple Hideout Enemies: Sentinels (Big-Figs) Bonus Fact: Shadowcat (DOFP) and Professor X (DOFP) are playable. However, they are not playable in this level (only seen). Level: One Final Attempt Storyline: Professor X, Wolverine, and Best travel to Washington D.C. to try and convince Mystique not to kill Trask one last time. Playable Characters: Professor X (Young), Wolverine (DOFP), and Beast (Young) Locations: White House (Damaged Lawn) Enemies: Sentinels (Big-Figs) Bonus Fact: A Red Brick can be found under a dent in the White House's lawn. Playable Characters: Cyclops/Cyclops (Leather Jacket)/Cyclops (Train Station)/Cyclops (The Last Stand)/Cyclops (Classic)/Cyclops (Astonishing)/Cyclops (Young) only/Cyclops (First Class) only Storm/Storm (Train Station)/Storm (The Last Stand)/Storm (Classic)/Storm (Young) only/Storm (DOFP) only Wolverine/Wolverine (Leather Jacket)/Logan Howlett/Wolverine (Classic)/Wolverine (Hood)/Wolverine (Red Spandex)/Wolverine (First Class) only/Wolverine (DOFP) only Rogue/Rogue (Green Hooded Coat)/Rogue (Pyjamas)/Rogue (DOFP) only Jean Grey/Jean Grey (Doctor)/Jean Grey (X2)/Jean Grey (Young)/Jean Grey (Classic)/Phoenix/Dark Phoenix/Dark Phoenix (Classic) Professor X/Professor X (X2)/Professor X (Wheat Suit)/Professor X (The Last Stand)/Professor X (Classic)/Professor X (Young) only/Professor X (DOFP) only/Professor X (Leather Jacket) only Iceman/Iceman (Ultimate)/Iceman (Classic)/Bobby Drake/Bobby Drake (Pyjamas)/Iceman (DOFP) Only Pyro/Pyro (Classic)/John Allerdyce/John Allerdyce (Leather Jacket)/John Allerdyce (Pyjamas)/John Allerdyce (Jacket) Beast/Hank McCoy/Beast (Classic)/Beast (Young) Only/Hank McCoy (Young) Only